The Voice
'''The Voice' is a voice that is usually heard in Max's mind, though it sometimes communicates through computers, television sets, and once an oujia board. Other Flock members have also occasionally heard it. In Nevermore it is revealed that Angel is the Voice. History The Voice first appeared in the The Angel Experiment, shortly after the rescue of Angel, giving Max horrible headaches as her brain adjusted. It helped them survive in New York and eventually track down the Institute for Higher Living. The Voice tends to appear at the worst moment, gives advice that is more often confusing than helpful, and doesn't answer direct questions. It claims to be friendly to Max. Like Jeb Batchelder, it wants Max to "save the world." It is implied that Voice comes from a microchip implanted in Max's brain, and at one point from a microchip found in her arm, which it directly forbids her to remove. However, the theory of the microchip in her arm is proven false: even after the chip is removed by Dr. Martinez, the Voice remains in Max's head. In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, Jeb reveals an ability to "do the Voice" out loud, strongly implying that he has been the one behind it all along. However, in'' The Final Warning, he says that he isn't really the Voice. At the end of ''Nevermore, Angel reveals that she was the Voice all along. She has visions of the future, and uses the Voice to warn Max and others about them. Other Voices Other people have heard the Voice; it's unclear whether all of these instances are the same Voice or not. In School's Out - Forever, Ari has a Voice reminding him to take the Flock alive. In FANG, Angel's Voice gives her the premonition about Fang's death, and she later obeys its advice to split the Flock into two in an attempt to separate Max and Fang. It's unclear how this fits in with the later revelation that Angel herself is the Voice. In Nevermore, the Voice speaks to a surprised Fang, telling him that he has to go to Max and that she needs him, but then goes silent. Later, it gives every single member of the Flock the message "Everything is about to change. Prepare yourselves." It gives Nudge the task of recording everything that happens, and tells Iggy and Gazzy to stay with Max and protect her at all costs. (Nudge seems surprised, but Iggy and Gazzy have apparently heard the Voice once or twice before.) Dylan's task is to win Max's heart, in order to save the world. After Fang and Max are reunited, an enraged Dylan begins destroying the town, only for the Voice to tell him, "This isn't the answer . . . You know what you have to do." He interprets this as an order to kill Fang. Description It has been described vocally as impossible to tell if it was male or female, adult or child, friend or foe. Abilities The Voice has proven so far to have knowledge from ninth grade subjects to a great deal of other subjects about the School and Itexicon. It rarely offers this knowledge directly, preferring to make Max attempt to figure it out on her own. It also appears to be able to communicate through computers, TVs, Ouija boards, and other technology, though it prefers to speak to Max directly. Trivia * One Theory was that the Voice was Dr. Martinez, as she is Max's mother and Jeb is Max's father. When Dr Martinez gets kidnapped in MAX, the Voice mysteriously stops. Category:Characters